Happily Ever Afters and Fairy Tale Endings
by rayrae118
Summary: Considering who her parents were, she probably shouldn't have been surprised. It was like the kiss to end all kisses. Had she been in one of those cheesy Disney movies that she always hated growing up, it would have been accompanied by romantic music, camera circling around, right before they rode off into the sunset and the credits rolled. And then she slapped him. SwanFire.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got into this show, mostly because I saw a preview for the Wonderland spin off, and decided to watch the original first, just to make sure I would understand everything. And this idea sort of came to mind as I was watching the Neal/Emma reunion in the season two episode Manhattan. It became AU as soon as I watched the next episode, but I couldn't get it out of my head. So I'm writing it, as I wait impatiently for the new season, and procrastinate on writing my other stories. I totally have my own theories about what's going to happen, mostly the whole prophecy thing. If there's one thing movies and television have taught me about prophecies, it's that they always have more than one interpretation, and most of the time, they're self-fulfilling. Anyone think that the whole 'the kid's gonna be my undoing' thing might have to do with the Dark One, not Rumple the man?**

**And another thing. I've been perusing this genre's archive, and I see so many Emma/Regina pairings. While I have nothing against it (though it's really not my cup of tea) does anyone realize that Regina is Emma's step-grandmother? That's really a creepy pairing when you think about it.**

**Summary: ****AU alternative for Manhattan. No Hook assassination attempt, no Tamara. Neal doesn't come back with Emma and Henry, unwilling to listen to his father. until he realizes there's no good reason not to be with the love of his life. Back in Storybrooke, Emma's feeling guilty over lying to Henry about his dad, especially when confronted by Snow and David. SwanThief. Rated T for mentions of abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them.**

Considering who her parents were, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised that it was the kiss to end all kisses. The kiss that, had she been in one of those cheesy Disney fairy tale movies that she always hated growing up, would have been accompanied by the camera spinning all around them, romantic music playing in the background, right before they rode (flew, swam, whatever) off into the sunset and the credits rolled.

And then she slapped him.

What was he doing here? He had told his father, in quite explicit terms, to shove it, and leave him the hell alone. So Emma, Henry, and Gold had returned to Storybrooke without him. He hadn't wanted to move, to leave his life. Never mind being with his son. His son who hadn't spoken to Emma since they had left Neal's apartment, after finding out that his mother had lied to him about his father.

These people sure liked to throw parties, Emma mused, as she sat off to the side of the gathering at Granny's, a welcome home party for her and Henry. Fortunately, Snow and Charming were the only ones who knew exactly who Rumpelstiltskin's son was to her family.

She knew she was worrying her… parents… wow, that really would take some getting used to, especially since they looked like they were the same age. But she couldn't muster up the energy to fake it.

She looked up, startled, as a weight settled down on either side of her, and fought back a sigh at the sight of the people she had just been thinking about.

"How are you doing?" Snow asked compassionately. She knew that things were strained between Emma and Henry, and she knew that her daughter was hurting over Neal.

Emma shrugged, looking down at her beer. She took a swig, swallowing harshly before answering. "I'm fine," she replied, hoping that they wouldn't call her lie.

Snow sighed, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulders. On Emma's other side, David looked on, feeling his own worry for his daughter creeping in. She looked so different from the fiery take no bullshit Sheriff he knew so well.

"Emma, I know this is hard for you, but you can understand why Henry is upset, can't you?"

And there was the blazing passion and temper they had seen so much since meeting her. "So I'm to blame, right? It's all my fault?"

Snow tried to reassure her, but Emma wasn't listening, not really comprehending the fact that she was drawing attention from the rest of the crowd, most of all from Henry, the one person she didn't want to know the whole story.

She jerked out of Snow's light grip, and pulled back. "What was I supposed to tell him? How would the truth have helped anything? Henry doesn't need to know the whole story. He deserves to idolize his father. How is the truth doing anyone any good?"

"He deserved to know –" Snow tried to be the voice of reason.

Emma shook her head, cutting her mother off. "Know what? That his father made me believe that just maybe, life didn't have to suck, right before he set me up to take the fall for a crime he committed? That he was the final nail in the coffin for me? There's a reason I don't do trust, and Neal had a big part in making that happen." Emma shook her head, sliding out of her seat. "Henry deserves better than what he got. His parents are both screw-ups, and I gave him up for a reason. It wasn't because I wanted to; Henry deserves so much more than an eighteen year old with a criminal record, and a father who promised her the world, and then took it away."

With that, Emma stormed out, the door closing sharply behind her, the only sound in the silent diner.

"Is that true?" Henry asked in a small voice.

Snow and David looked over at their grandson, seeing his pain and guilt. They opened up their arms, and the boy moved over immediately, seeking solace in the hug.

Pulling back, he looked up at his grandparents. "She really wanted to protect me. I told her she was just like Regina, lying to me, but she did it for me."

Snow and David smiled, though it was too tight to be reassuring.

"She loves you, kid," David said, resting a hand on his shoulder and bending down slightly.

Henry looked over his shoulder at the door. "I should find her. I need to apologize."

Snow drew his attention back to her. "Maybe you should give her some time. When she comes home tonight, you two can talk. All right?"

Henry didn't look convinced, but he agreed, and let Leroy hand him another piece of cake.

**XXX**

A haze of tears clouded Emma's vision as she made her way down the street, searching for somewhere she could just curl up and let it out. She hadn't meant to give up so much, but she just heard Snow questioning her motives in lying to her son, and snapped. How dare anyone accuse her of doing it to protect herself? Well, she had to admit, maybe there was a little bit of that in her decision, but mostly, she hadn't wanted Henry to be disappointed. He already had to deal with a mother who had given birth to him in prison, and then abandoned him to the system; though thankfully he hadn't grown up in the same way she had. Emma just wanted him to have something good to hold on to.

Her feet carried her to a bench nearby, and she collapsed onto it, heaving deep breaths as she tried to force herself to get under control. The tears started to fall, and she gave up trying, and just began to hope that no one would come by and try to talk to her.

She had meant what she said, that Neal was the final nail in the coffin for her. Foster care had really screwed her up, but Neal had healed some of the scars. She had started to think that things might get better, and then Neal had left.

She closed her eyes, willing the memories to go back behind her walls.

_She was three, and her mom and dad were sending her back because they were getting their own kid now, and didn't want her anymore._

_She was five, and getting pushed down a flight of stairs because she had gotten in the way of her foster father._

_She was eight, and getting pushed around the school yard, called names like 'roadside trash', and 'roadkill', because they had found out about her being left on the side of the road as a baby._

_She was nine, sitting at the window of her room in foster home number five, staring up at the stars shining above her, wondering where her parents were, who they were, why they had left her. Wondering if everyone was right, and she was worthless, and useless, a waste of space._

_Her twelfth birthday, when she finally knew for certain that there were no happy endings. When foster father number eight had come into her room late at night, and given her a 'special birthday present'. Crying herself to sleep after he had left, feeling the aches and pains up and down her body, trying not to shiver at the feel of blood and… other bodily fluids… on her skin._

_Running away a few months later, unable to take it any more. Being found a month after that, and sent to home number nine._

_Being hit, punched, thrown around, treated like garbage for another four years, until she ran again. Knowing that what everyone had told her was true. Honestly, how could she not be screwed up, if even her parents hadn't wanted her? She was worthless. _

_Breaking into a hideous yellow car, meeting someone who changed her whole outlook on life. Learning how to let someone in, thinking that, just maybe, she wasn't insignificant. Just maybe, she mattered._

_And then he left, too. Framing her for his crime, getting her sent to prison. Proving to her, for the last time, how useless it was to trust. Because it just ended up getting her hurt in the end._

"No," Emma growled, forcing herself out of those thoughts. She wouldn't disappear into the memories again. She was done letting it control her. Her life had sucked, but she had made the choice to rise above. She refused to let it show; subconsciously, she knew that it probably wasn't healthy to lock it all up without dealing with it, but she didn't want anyone to know. Especially her parents. Snow and David, they felt guilty enough. She hadn't told them anything, really, not even Mary Margaret, before the curse had been broken. And now, knowing who they were, she just couldn't burden them. She knew, now, that they had given her up to give her a chance to survive, but it didn't make it any easier. She had been abandoned, no matter the intentions her parents had had all those years ago.

She looked around the quiet town, taking in the sight, forcing herself to focus on the present. The streetlights were on, casting a yellowish glow on the area. It was cool, but not cold, though she could see her breath when she exhaled. She let out a short breath, resting her hands on the bench next to her, leaning forward slightly. She had to figure out what to say to Henry, the next time she saw him. She knew he had heard what she had said, and winced at the way the evening had gone. She hadn't wanted him to find out like that.

She sighed, and stood up, making her way back towards the diner. She probably owed some people an apology. Namely, her parents, for losing her cool, Henry, for not telling him the truth when he had asked the first time, and then informing him of the whole story in front of a crowd of people. Probably to Granny as well, for walking out on her welcome back party.

"Emma!"

She turned around, confused at the shout, looking for its source.

And then she stared. Running up to her, looking slightly out of breath, was Neal.

He stopped right in front of her, and paused for a few moments, catching his breath. "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I never wanted to leave, I just… I let myself get talked into it. If I had known about Henry, I wouldn't have…" He trailed off, and then he kissed her.

Emma was too shocked to do anything but let him. It was raw, and passionate, and reminded her of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

And then he pulled back, and smiled that crooked smile, her favorite smile, a few tears in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

And she slapped him. What gave him the right to show up here, after telling them all to get lost back in Manhattan, after getting her sent to prison, after ruining her faith in humanity.

"Mom?"

Emma turned around quickly, startled, to see the crowd exiting from the diner. It appeared that she had returned just in time for the party to end. The dwarves, Granny, and Ruby were all standing behind Snow, David, and Henry. The entire crowd was watching the pair with varying degrees of amusement or worry. Mostly worry though; they had, after all, heard much more than they had bargained for just a short while ago.

Emma attempted a smile. "Henry, go with Mary Margaret and David. I'll see you at home, all right?"

Henry looked worried, but nodded, and allowed Mary Margaret to lead him away from his mother.

David was less willing to leave. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked worriedly, glancing between Emma and Neal.

Emma nodded, hoping he wouldn't see how shaky she was.

David pursed his lips, and glared at Neal. "You do anything…" he trailed off, but the threat was clear.

With that, he followed his wife and grandson; the rest of the crowd dispersed as well, leaving Emma and Neal alone.

Emma sighed and led him over to a bench, where they sat down awkwardly. Emma felt full of nervous energy, her leg bouncing up and down as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Emma…" Neal tried to start, but Emma shook her head.

"No. You don't get to come here and kiss me, and make me think that we can just… pick up where we left off. I'm not that girl anymore, Neal. She's gone."

Neal tried to cut in, but Emma was on a roll now. She stood up quickly, turning around to look at the man she had once thought she could have a life with. Neal looked a little confused, but mostly concerned. "You killed her." She ruthlessly ignored his flinch. She had been waiting roughly twelve years to get this off her chest. "You made me think that life could be good. I loved you. I wanted to spend my life with you. You took that helpless, worthless girl, and made her believe in happily ever after again. And then you just ripped it all away. You… you ripped my heart out, Neal. I don't care what the circumstances were, I thought I meant more to you than that."

"You did. You do," Neal said helplessly, standing up so that he could look her in the eyes. "Emma, I loved you so much. I wanted to settle down with you. I was going to fence the watches and meet you, I swear. August told me I had to let you go though, so that you could save everyone."

"Why couldn't I have done that with you by my side?" Emma asked desperately.

Neal shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, and I've regretted the choice I made every day since I made it. I convinced myself you were better off without me. I wish I could go back to that moment, and make a different choice. I know I'm probably too late, but I'm here now. We had something back then. I have no right to ask you this, but would you consider seeing if that spark is still there?"

Emma took a deep breath, steadying herself. She could hear the pleading sincerity in his voice, and knew that he was being honest.

She looked up into his eyes, feeling herself melt just a little at the love she saw shining there. "I know you regret your decisions Neal, I know what that's like. But I don't know if I can just… pick up where we left off."

"I'm not asking you to," Neal cut in, resting his hands on her shoulders, catching her gaze with his own. "We're both older, hopefully wiser. We've had many more experiences that have changed us since the last time we saw each other. But what if that connection is still there? I love you Emma, that has never changed."

"Then why didn't you come back with us when we offered?" Emma asked, a few tears leaking from her eyes, as she continued to stare up at him, unable to break her gaze. "Why did you tell us to leave?"

"It wasn't you or Henry," Neal replied, feeling his voice choke up a bit. "I've spent more time than you can imagine trying to forget my father, and everything he's done. I didn't want to go back with him, and have to deal with him trying to make up for things he really can't make up for. A couple hours after you left, I realized that him being here was no reason for me to stay away. You're worth everything, Emma. My father or not, I want to be with you and Henry. I've already missed out on too much of your lives."

Emma didn't seem to know what to say, finally breaking eye contact and looking down. Neal smiled slightly, moving one hand up to brush a lock of hair out of her face, his hand tucking the strand behind her ear, before moving down until it was resting under her chin. He pressed her chin up so that she couldn't avoid his gaze any more. "I love you," he whispered.

And then he kissed her again. Unlike the last time, this one was sweet, and gentle. Emma only hesitated for a moment, before she was kissing him back, molding her lips to his. Her arms found their way around his neck, and his free arm wrapped around her waist.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, both panting as if they had run a marathon.

Neal let out a breathless laugh, which Emma copied, feeling something in her chest lighten.

Neal rested his forehead against hers for a moment, before pulling back a few inches and pressing his lips against the top of her head in a loving kiss.

She felt him smile into her hair, before he pulled away, though he didn't go far. There was a question in his eyes, and she knew the answer he hoped to hear. She wasn't sure if she could say yes. Her life had been hard, right from the beginning, and Neal had been one small ray of light in a perpetual blackness. Right up until he had abandoned her, just like everyone else.

But he was here now, and he wanted to stick around. The problem was, she didn't know if she could believe him.

She took a step back, her hands falling down until she was grasping his. She pulled him with her as she started walking backwards. "Come on," she said with a small smile. "Henry's probably pacing the room right now, waiting for us to come home."

Neal raised an eyebrow. _Home?_

Emma's smile diminished just a little, as she heard what she had said. She shook her head slightly. "I don't know, Neal. I know that I still care about you, a lot, and you're Henry's father. He deserves to know where he comes from, and you should get to know him. As for the rest… can we just take it slow?"

Neal nodded immediately, smiling down at her. He stepped forward and gave her a short kiss. "As slow as you want, Em. As long as it takes, I will prove to you that I'm not going anywhere. Never again."

Emma smiled again, and began to lead him back to the apartment. It would take some time, she knew. She had never stopped caring about him, but he had shattered her trust, and it wouldn't be so easy to heal. She knew when someone was lying, and everything Neal had said was truth. He wanted to be with her. And she wanted to be happy again. As happy as she had been the first time they had been together. It wouldn't be easy, but she would give him a chance. Because once upon a time, he had made her believe in happily ever after.

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I had planned on just making this a one-shot, but after I finished, I saw this additional scene in my head, so I decided to write it down. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

"Are you ready for this?" Emma asked, stopping as they reached the front door to the apartment she shared with David, Snow, and Henry.

Neal looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I think I can handle it," he replied, smiling, before leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Emma bit her lip as he pulled back. "Maybe you should let me do the talking," she said, squeezing his hand in hers, as she thought about the confrontation that was most likely waiting for her behind that door.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Neal's voice was amused.

It was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You don't know David. He takes the overprotective father bit to an extreme. Annoying, considering we've only really known each other a few months."

"He cares," Neal mused. "You always wanted to know your parents, are you really disappointed with what you've got?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm glad I found them, though it certainly wasn't what I expected. I mean, I know all kids want to be in a fairy tale. They want to be a princess, and live in a castle. But I never thought that fantasy would actually come true."

"Somehow I doubt you were the kind of girl to dream about becoming a princess." Neal almost sounded like he was holding back laughter.

Of course, Emma's thoughts were serious as she replied, almost without thinking about what she was saying. "No, my dreams revolved more around surviving to the next week, or getting the hell out of whatever shithole I was living in at the moment."

Neal sobered. "Emma, I'm sorry –"

Emma blinked, startled at what she had just said, and looked up at her… boyfriend? She didn't know what they were now, but he was the father of her child, so for that alone, they were inevitably linked. "Neal, don't worry about it. I moved on, I got over it. Now let's get in there so you can say hello to your son, and hopefully, I'll be able to hold off the firing squad."

Neal chuckled a little, and Emma opened the door. She took a deep breath before leading him inside the apartment.

It was definitely passed Henry's bedtime by this point, but the eleven year old was still up, helping his grandmother pull a tray of cookies out of the oven. The smell was heavenly, Emma thought as she walked into the kitchen area.

"Mom!" Henry was the first one to notice her, but Snow quickly turned around at his shout, and David entered from the direction of the living room. He was holding his sword in one hand, clearly for show – either that, or he was planning on going to track down Emma and make sure she was all right, going a round with Neal if he deemed it necessary.

Henry rushed over and hugged her around her waist. "I'm sorry, mom," he mumbled into her sweater. "I love you, and I know you're not like Regina. Please forgive me?"

Emma smiled and hugged him back, resting her cheek on the top of his head. "I love you too, kid," she replied.

"What's he doing here?" David almost growled, glaring at Neal with unhidden anger.

Neal for his part seemed to realize just how serious Emma had been outside. He couldn't take his eyes off the sword in the prince's hand.

Emma took a half a step back, separating herself from her son, as she turned to face her father. "I invited him." Her tone left no room for argument. She looked down at Henry. "Henry, are you going to say hello to your father?"

Henry looked a little apprehensive; after hearing just what his dad had done to his mom all those years ago, he was a little less thrilled to see him again than he may have been otherwise. However, under his mothers gaze, he went over and gave the man a tentative hug.

Neal responded immediately, soaking in the feel of being hugged by his son.

"I think he should leave," David's voice intruded on what could have been a very nice family moment.

Henry pulled back, and looked between his parents. Emma clearly wanted him to stay, and looked ready to go head to head with her father.

"David, put the sword away and let's just talk," Emma tried to reason with him. "There's no need to get all defensive."

David looked at his daughter. "I'm just trying to protect you, Emma."

"That's not your job," Emma seemed to be losing her cool, some anger slipping through the cracks. Anyone who knew her well would see the warning signs. Indeed, Neal looked very wary all of a sudden, edging slightly away from her so as not to be caught in the crossfire when she exploded. He pulled Henry back with him; thankfully, the boy didn't ask any questions.

David tried not to let his hurt show at his daughter's words. "I'm your father, Emma, it will always be my job."

"No you're not." Snow gasped a little, and Emma ruthlessly squashed down the guilt at seeing the way her words affected the man. "Not really. You weren't there, and I understand why, but it doesn't change the fact that I grew up alone, and much earlier than I should have. You guys spent all that time under a curse, and then you woke up and it was like no time had passed, and I was still your little girl. But it was twenty-eight years for me. Years of getting hit, punched, kicked around, treated worse than dirt, and wondering why the hell my parents had even had me, if they didn't want me." Huh, maybe she hadn't really gotten over it as much as she had thought.

Snow was crying now, and David looked to be on his way to doing so soon. This was the most they had heard about their daughter's childhood, and it hurt.

Emma shook her head. "You're years too late to play the overprotective father card. I understand your frustration, but David, if you keep this up, you're just going to drive me away."

"We missed so much, Emma. We just want to be there for you." Snow's voice was weak as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Emma nodded, looking over at her mother. She smiled a little, trying to ease the hurt she knew she was causing. "I get it, I really do. But I'm not a child. You have to realize that that baby you put in that wardrobe is twenty-eight years old. I don't really know you, and you don't know me. Can't you understand that I need the time to ease into the fact that I have a family? That everything I thought growing up was wrong?"

"Of course we can," Snow assured, moving over quickly to give her daughter a hug. David still looked too shocked to do or say anything. "Emma, we love you, and we will always love you. I know this family is a little more… disjointed than most, but we're trying."

Emma sniffed, trying to stop the tears. "I know you are. I think the problem for me is that you're trying too hard. Does that sound horrible?"

"It sounds honest," David said, moving forward so that he could hug his daughter as well, though he made sure to put the sword down first. Pulling back, he looked down at her and smiled. "Are we really that bad?"

Emma snorted lightly, shrugging with one shoulder. "You're holding a sword, David," she said as if that explained everything. Well, she had to admit, it kind of did. "I spent a lot of time wondering, growing up. I guess I just didn't really expect parents who were…"

"Fairy tale characters?" David filled in when she paused.

Emma let out a short breath of air. "My age," she responded, causing them all to laugh.

Snow hugged her again. "We'll try to tone it down," she promised. "But I can't tell you that we won't keep caring."

"I won't ask you to," Emma replied, as David went in for seconds as well.

When he pulled back, he was smiling. "I'm sorry, Emma. I missed the whole teenage dating phase; I guess I'm just trying to make up for lost time. I'll try to stop."

Emma laughed, as did Snow and Henry. Neal was still looking with trepidation at the sword propped up against the wall.

Emma reached out and grasped his hand, pulling him over to stand next to him. "David, Mary Margaret, this is Neal. Neal, my parents."

"Nice to meet you, Neal," Snow smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He did so, and nodded. "You as well," he replied.

David was next, and if his grip was just a tad tighter than comfortable for Neal, he didn't say anything.

"So am I allowed to ask what's going on between you two?" David asked hesitantly, hoping he wasn't stepping over the line.

Emma almost grimaced. "Can you ask again in a couple of weeks?"

Henry looked ecstatic that there was a chance his parents might get back together, and he beamed. Snow and David didn't look quite as thrilled, but let the answer pass without comment.

"Come on," Henry urged, pulling his parents over to the living room. "We made cookies, and they're getting cold."

Emma laughed a little. "Whoa, kid, I think it's passed your bedtime."

Henry adopted a pouting look, puppy dog eyes staring up at his mother. "Please?" he begged. "It's Saturday, it's not like I have to go to school tomorrow."

"I think a little slumber party might be fun," Neal suggested. "We could all change into our pajamas, and get some blankets and pillows and camp out in the living room."

Henry needed no more invitation, and immediately took off to change. The adults looked a little accusingly at Neal, and he shrugged, unconsciously taking a half step so that Emma was between him and David. "It could be a good way to get to know each other," he elaborated, a little hesitantly.

Emma smiled. "I'll go change," she said, before heading up the stairs to do just that.

Neal gulped when he realized he was now alone with his sort of girlfriend's parents, but almost sighed in relief when David also left to put on some sleep pants, thankfully taking his sword with him.

Snow smiled at Neal. "If you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to use our sofa as long as you need. The bathroom's right over there," she pointed towards a half-open door off to the side, "if you want to change as well. I'll make some cocoa."

Neal nodded and took his bag with him to change into PJ's, while Snow moved over to the stove to start heating some milk and melting chocolate, before she, too went off to change into bedclothes.

David met her in their bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, sword still in hand, though it was sheathed now. "What's wrong?" Snow asked knowingly. She had an idea, but she needed to hear his thoughts.

David sighed. "What did we do to her?" he asked helplessly. Snow sat down next to him, grasping his free hand in hers. "She's been through so much, and we did that. We abandoned her."

"We gave her her best shot," Snow argued, but she lacked conviction. "We didn't do it. Regina did."

David shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter. She suffered, because we couldn't keep Regina contained. I wish…"

Snow nodded, understanding. "I do, too," she admitted. David looked over at her, and smiled a little. He loved how easily she could read him. "But wishing won't do anything. Emma's right; we've really only known her for a couple of months, and for a lot of that, the two of us were in the Enchanted Forest, so you've spent even less time with her than I have. I'm not counting the time she knew us as Mary Margaret and David, the school teacher and coma guy who was cheating on his wife." David snorted at the description. "We can't jump right into being her parents, because she really doesn't need them any more. I'm not sure if she ever did."

"It's just hard," David admitted. "I'm her father, I should be protecting her, and making sure she never gets hurt. Neal hurt her. You heard what she said at Granny's. He promised her the world, and then took it away."

"So maybe tonight will be a good time to get to know him, and see why Emma decided to let him back in." Snow's voice was reasonable.

She heard movement coming down the stairs, so she quickly changed into her nightclothes and rushed back out to make sure the milk wasn't already boiling and the chocolate hadn't completely melted.

The family met up in the living room. Henry was already snuggled up in a blanket on one end of the couch, while Neal sat on the other, and Emma seemed content between them.

A few minutes after Snow went to the kitchen to finish the hot cocoa, David returned. He noticed, and felt some sort of pride in, the fact that Neal tensed up in his presence, his eyes tracking the prince's movements as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

They waited in silence for Snow to finish, balancing a tray of mugs as she entered the room. She set it down on the coffee table before returning to the kitchen to get the platter of cookies.

Henry immediately grabbed four cookies, only pouting a little as Emma took two of them away from him, keeping one for herself and handing one to Neal.

Neal picked up a mug of cocoa with his free hand, smiling at the drink. "I guess it's a genetic thing, huh?" he asked, looking over at Emma.

Emma blushed but smiled happily, while the others looked puzzled. "Cinnamon," she clarified, seeing their confusion.

They all smiled, and dug into the late night snacks.

As it turned from late night into early morning, Henry began to droop, even as he kept asking his father questions, which Neal answered willingly, relishing in the chance to get to know his son, and to have his son get to know him.

Finally, somewhere around three o'clock in the morning, Henry finally dropped off. With a smile, Emma reached over and picked him up, taking him up to bed.

And Neal was left alone with Snow and David, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

David sighed. He would try. He had promised his wife and his daughter that he wouldn't get too overprotective. "I just have one question, Neal," he said, keeping his voice low just in case Emma could hear him.

Snow gave him a look, but he ignored it.

Neal gulped. "What's that?" he asked warily.

David really tried not to glare, but he had a feeling he didn't do so well. "Why did you set her up? She said you framed her for your crime. If you cared for her the way I can see you do, why?"

Neal sighed, biting his lip and looking down at his lap. "I wasn't planning on it," he admitted. "And I didn't mean for her to go to jail for my crime. We were going to go to Tallahassee, and leave the Bonnie and Clyde act behind. I wanted to marry her. I still do, but I know I've got a long way to go to get her to trust me again." David made to interrupt, but Neal held up his hand, indicating that he had more to say. "I met August - Pinocchio - I think you know him?" He waited for them to nod, before he continued. "He told me he knew who I was, who I really was, and that in order for Emma to save everyone, I had to let her go. That she would be better off without me. And I believed him. How could I not? I was just a criminal with no life plan. She deserved better than me."

"But you didn't think about what I wanted, did you?" They all turned around to see Emma returning. Fortunately for David, she didn't seem to be too upset with his bringing up the subject. At least he had waited until Henry had fallen asleep, unlike a few hours earlier.

Neal stood up, meeting Emma halfway. "I didn't," he agreed solemnly. "I listened to someone I thought knew what he was talking about. I listened to him tell me that you were better off, and I believed him. I told you that I wish I could go back and change that decision, and I meant it. I want you to have everything you want, Em. You deserve so much more than me."

Emma smiled, resting one hand on his cheek. Her eyes were a little watery as she replied. "I_ want_ you. That's all I ever wanted. Even when I was eighteen, a criminal with no life plan," she smiled as she used his words, "as long as you were there, that was enough."

Neal grinned, leaning over to kiss her gently.

Snow and David let them have their moment, but when it stretched out for a few minutes, they began to shift in their seats. David cleared his throat uncomfortably, and the two broke apart, looking a little embarrassed.

"I think we should all get to bed," Snow commented. "Even if tomorrow's Sunday, we will still have to get up sometime."

She then dragged David off to their bedroom, giving Emma and Neal a chance to say good night.

They kept it short, just a simple chaste kiss, before Snow returned with some spare sheets for Neal, helping him set up the sofa and wishing him a good night. She and Emma then headed out of the living room, heading for their respective beds.

David was waiting, not in his room where Snow had left him, but at the foot of the stairs. He looked just as uncomfortable as when he had been watching his daughter and potential future son-in-law kissing. "Emma…" he trailed off for a moment, looking at her, seeing not a child – a child he imagined would have looked a lot like him, blond curls and blue eyes – but a young woman, more careworn than he would have wished for his daughter, more experienced in life than was probably healthy, but a beautiful young woman nonetheless. "I think he's a good guy," David finished somewhat weakly. "I might have a few issues with him, but I can see that he cares for you, a lot. And I trust you."

Emma's smile could have lit up the room. "Thank you David," she replied, hugging him tightly.

David relaxed into her grip, hugging back just as firmly. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Emma only stiffened for a moment, unused to hearing those words – though according to Neal, he would be doing his level best to change that in the near future. "I love you too," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew he had heard her by the way his grip got even stronger, one hand moving up to rest against the back of her head, as if trying to pull her even closer.

Snow smiled through her tears, moving over and hugging the both of them. It was a wonderful family moment for them, and made her think that things might just be getting better.

As Emma headed up to bed, she thought about the group living under this roof. Her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming; Neal, the son of Rumplestiltskin; and Henry, the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming, and Rumplestiltskin. It really was a strange gathering. She hadn't believed in fairy tales since she was about twelve years old, but with a group like this, she might have to change her beliefs.

With a family like this, maybe she could just get her happily ever after.

_Please review!_


End file.
